Be My Valentines
by ZeroDragonFlame
Summary: this is a one-shot of my favorite pairing for Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt for Valentine Day it is a BriefxStocking hope you like and review it, only good things if not then...REPENT MOTHERFUCKER
1. Chapter 1

**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY EVERYONE HOPE YOU LIKE THIS STORY.**

Today was valentines Brief was walking running to the church he had made chocolate to give to the two angel (if you can call them that)girls one was rapped in a red rapping paper made in a heart shape made of milk chocolate the other was rapped in a dark blue in the shape of a cat where it left half was a skull it was made of half milk and white chocolate.

Brief knocked on the do of the church and it open reveal a naked Panty that was only covered with a bed sheet Brief was red as a tomato "What do you want Geek boy" Panty said in a annoyed tone not really caring why he came " Wel…well P…Pan…Panty I-I came t-to give you an-and Sto-Stocking Val-valentine ch-chocolate" he stuttered out holding out the red heart shape chocolate (I'm not good with the a character like Brief so that why he's not in my other story).

Panty took it and look very annoyed "God are you a fucking idiot or something I hate sweets you retarded Geek boy" she shouted at him then a man with long shoulder length brown hair, eyes, well built shirtless man came down stair "Hey, what taking you so long I have to go ditch a date with another girl for this you coming or what?" he said "would you wait I'm talk to this loser here eat this and shut up!" Panty shouted throwing the chocolate to him.

Brief watch the man eat the chocolate he had made for Panty be throw to some stranger who he think he had seen before eat it and went back up stair, it made very depressed and hurt he worked so hard on it. "Well if that all you can get the fuck out of here you fucking Geek boy !" she was about to slam the door but Brief stopped it Panty was getting really annoyed now "WHAT IS IT NOW!" she shouted "Well I-I go- got some f-for S-Stocking too is s-she here?" he asked Panty kicked him in the face sending him to the ground and on his butt "She said she was go to the park for something now GO! AWAY! **GEEKBOY!** she shouted going back inside.

Brief was walking to the park to give Stocking her valentine day chocolate knowing she'll at least take it he thoughts were still on that man he look so familiar but can pace his finger then his thoughts were on Stocking she was at the park for something and remembered a couple days ago that the guy asked Stocking out for a valentine day date (he was to busy asking Panty and getting pushed around by ever guy in the school) he didn't notice he was at the park.

He moved his head from sided to side and spotted a navy blue & pink hair girl sitting on a bench but in a black dress (Death Race 2010 episode) luckily it was easy seeing that there was no one but Stocking in the park he made his way to her he was behind her would have said something but didn't as he heard light…'_sobbing?' _he saw that Stocking was hopping a little probably from hic ups.

"Stocking are you ok?" he asked in a low a concerned voice

.

Stocking lifted up her head turned a little just not enough for Brief to see her face and said " what do you want Geek boy go away I'm waiting for a hot date so leave" she said in a normal tone but Brief could tell she was forcing it.

"Stocking" he said in a concern voice.

.

"Go away I don't want people thinking I know you, so leave!" she said in a harsher tone

.

"Stocking" he said again with the same tone as he began walking to the side of the bench and standing in front of her looking down at her head lower hiding her face but could see tear dropping on the ground as she was trembling trying to hold them in.

.

"**WOULD YOU JUST GO AWAY YOU FUCKING RETARDED LOSER GEEKBOY WHO THINKS HE HAS A CHANCE WITH MY WHORE OF A SISTER!"** she shouted look up to face him revealing her teary eyes. Brief grabbed her and gave her a hug he held tight to brace himself when Stocking would fight back but to his surprise nothing…on he felt Stocking hugging him back loosening his grip he could feel his shoulder getting wet as Stocking cried her heart out he didn't mind.

Stocking spoke still crying on his shoulder she didn't why but it felt…nice? "Why, why does this always happen a guy asks me out but they all go to Panty, all they want is to get in my panties and when they can't they go to her, all I am is nothing but eye candy to them, a weird Goth girl, a loner I am not my whore of a sister who let almost anyone in, I want someone who will be there for me, someone who when we sleep together will still be there, someone to hold me and tell me they love me for who I am not what I am and how I look like I want someone, someone like, like…"she got out of Brief arm looked him face to face.

Brief saw Stocking eyes and blushed they were so_ 'pretty'_ they were sparkling _'why am I just seeing this now?!' _he thought to himself but snapped out of it of it when Stocking said "you" she said but then chuckle and had a small sad smile "But no, Panty has the one descent guy in this city to and doesn't even care" she lower her head as a tear run down and fell but not to the ground.

It lands on a small dark blue rapped Honekoneko in Brief left hand takes it and looks up and blush so hard she would only need some horns to be relative to the Akumas she was now looking at the most beautiful pair of blue eyes she looked him up and down he was wearing the same outfit as "Brief?" she ask getting a smile from him "yes, Stocking would you be my valentines and…like to go on a valentine day date with me".

Stocking looked at him and said "but you love Panty not me" "no, like Panty because of her looks, I was an idiot thinking like that I didn't want be like other guys that go for a girl for their appearances or mine I wanted someone who loves me for me not who I am relative too or how look I want to love and be love so…" he bows and shout "Stocking Anarchy will you be my valentines!?" he raised his head up to see if would say "YES" with tears of joy Brief use his index to catch one and licked he looked at stocking and say "you know Stocking you are eye candy".

Stocking was going to say something but was cut off when Brief said "keep eating sweets and you'll turn into the sweetest thing on earth" he said get a giggle as Stocking wipes away her tear "so were are you taking on our date" he grabbed her hand and said "anywhere that can make you smile" they spent the next two and half hour laughing, talk, having fan they got back to the church the door open Panty and Stocking "date" came down.

"Well looks like someone ho-" Panty talk taking a look at the hot guy beside Stocking ran straight to him "well, hi there the name Panty Anarchy lets say you and me go up stair and have a little-" "it me Panty, Brief" he said massing up his hair to the way he always has it outside his home. Panty eyes pop out what she saw _'holy crap Geek boys hot as the sun'_ she thought Stocking was grin_ 'looks like you lost the hottest and sweetest guy in this city, you whore'_ it was funny seeing her sister freak out but the mood ended when…

"Oh hay, Stocking sorry I missed our date how we have it to-" "Never I already have a boyfriend but I must thank you, if a dick like you hadn't shown up and missed it to fuck my whore of a sister I would have never had found him standing in front of me, so…Get the hell out so I can spend valentine with my boyfriend, ass fucker" she said grabbing Brief left arm and walking to the stairs to go to her to spend time with Brief (no not like that perverts) leaving Panty who jaw fell to the floor literally (it an anime and my story) see her sister call Geek boy her boyfriend a pretty big shock.

"Wait! Don't you ignore me for that FUCKING NERD you BITCH!" he yell run to punch her but to everyone surprise stopped by…Brief "You know guys like you…" he squeezes the fist in his hands the man was going to yell but Brief fist smashing into his face made it difficult and was sent flying out the open door and fell to the ground outside the church he was getting up but the out of nowhere a bolt of lighting struck him knocking him out.( what?…mama don't like assholes making her daughters cries, he dissevered Judgment.)

"How the hell you do that!" Panty shouted eyeing Brief Stocking was to "Wel-well my d-dad m-mad-made me t-take self d-def-f-fense s-so nothing b-bad h-happen to m-me b-but I-I don't l-like h-hur-hurting peo-people s-so don't use it but…NO ONE! talks to my girlfriend like that!" he shouted and carry a blushing Stocking to her room bridle style.

Panty was alone eyes popped, jaw on the floor, and thought_ 'well, that was …wow …just …wow.'_

_**WELL THIS IS MY VALENTINE DAY STORY IF YOU LIKE IT REVIEW IT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IF DON'T THEM…REPENT MOTHERFUCKER**_

_**ALSO FOR PEOPLE THE READ MY FIRST STORY I WILL POST IT SOON SO LOOK FORWARD TO IT BYE.**_


	2. Dream or Reality

It has been two months since Stocking and Brief started dating, so far they have been taking it slow much to their liking they got to better get to know one another. Since they started dating Brief had begun to change his appearance not wanting Stocking to look bad because of him, people thinking she must be blind or she lost a bet and was forced to date the biggest loser in the city.

Stocking didn't care what other thought of her, she would away tell him " Who care what other think, I love you for who you are not for your looks. If someone think your no good for me, ignore them they can't tell me who to love, and they would never be able to come close to being a great guy like you, Brief." and she would give him a kiss on the lips to reassuring him, but still he thought that it was about time for a make over.

Brief began wearing normal clothe a few weeks in their relationship much to Stocking liking and disliking, he would wear a white T-shirt, a black open hoodie with a dark blue zipper and a ring just around his upper right elbow, black jeans with a dark blue line running down the left side, black shoes with dark blue stings. He star manning up and stopped stuttering. She was glad that Brief would change himself for her and the fact that her being with him gave him confident, though now that she thought of it Brief was the bravest person in Daten City, the fact he would willingly come with her and Panty to eliminate ghost and collect heaven coin was proof enough, but the biggest and not so much liked change that Brief made was not to Stocking enjoyment was he combed his hair back to show his face.

Stocking did like that Brief gain confident to get passed his stuttering and show his whole face to the world but, every time they go out on dates, school, or a simple walk to the park **they** would come to ruin everything , them…Bitches, whores, sluts, basically any woman (and a couple of gay guys) that can catch a glimpse of his eyes. But some would leave (and come back in a few days) when Brief tells them he taken or sees Stocking sends a death glare to them and grabs hold of his arm telling them '_back off he's mine or you can be stupid and get your ass hand to you like the little sluts that you are' _and that would buy them a day or two of alone time but the ones that are to stupid or horny to understand and just don't get the hint to FUCKING leave…well for them Stocking take them behind any buildings or trees in the area to have a little…talk with them, and the next day said bi-I mean girl would be found naked and tied to a street pole and a huge bump on her head.

But the one she hated and feared the most was Panty, especially when they were out killing ghost Brief would be all sweaty and Panty would always trying to talk Brief into come with her to get a "reward" for a job well done this had happen many times since she saw Brief show some backbone on Valentines day, she been offering him these "reward" to him behind Stocking back, but ever since his make over Panty has been more aggressive into trying to get him into bed even going so far as to do it in front of her face and telling her that it would bring her one fuck closer to her goal of her fucking one thousand men on fuck list before going back to heaven even if he was Stocking boyfriend and that…scared her.

Stocking and Brief have been dating since Valentines, a month of dating he had told her that he loves her, she was so happy that day but a small part of her, a small part of her didn't believed it, she hated to admit to herself but she never truly accepted to believed it, any guy she date she would find in bed with a jack ass of a smile with her dissatisfied face or a "it was okay, I guess" look on her sister's face.

She felt and was disgusted with herself, to think Brief was lying to her, that he was just using her to get to her sister Panty like all men that would get near her so they could go behind her back when they thought she didn't know, which she did most of the time, but didn't really care to even do anything she would drag it out until she got what she want from them and Panty kicks them after.

She put up with it once Panty was done with them because they would try to get her to introduce them to Panty by taking her the best sweet shop in the city or in heaven. To her it was a triple win they get fuck by Panty, Panty get to fuck them, and Stocking get sweets to last her for a few weeks, and everyone would be happy. (though Panty wouldn't be without having had not been able to get a decent fuck, but who cares)

But sweets can't last forever they can last so long and sometime sweet just weren't all that fulfill to Stocking like they used to anymore and sometime just weren't sweet at all.

Stocking would eat her sweets in the quietness of her room alone, by herself, with on one to talk to, basically her world was always empty of another life form. But since Brief enter her life he would always come over, they would eat together, talk together,joke together, laugh together, Stocking room her world was never empty anymore. He made things better in her once lonely life such as when she would simply eat cake she would take a bite of cake she would be holding one second thinking it was good and Brief would come in and sometime take a piece of it and feed it to her and much to her surprise and pleasure the piece of the same cake she was eating for some strange reason would always make her heart flutter as the taste was increased a thousand time better then she had ever had the pleasure of eating. It was then that whenever they were **alone** on **their** dates she would try (not that hard really) to get Brief to feed her himself.(which by the next people would find unconscious naked women tied to trees or poles mumbling "blue, pink, demon", strangely they were all seen hitting on a guy with a blue & pink hair goth girl).

Stocking remember those good time (and those bitches) with him and thought of whether or not they were real, if he really meant those words that those moment weren't fake, she had been though guy she had thought where interested in her and her alone but she had always found them in the bed of her sister a week or two in their relationship. The first three hurt before give up but they just came so if they were going to use her then so would she get them to satisfy her needs...her sweets needs. But now was...different...she didn't want it, she didn't want it to end, not with him, not with Brief she did care about sweet she was afraid of what would happen, what would happen to her?…she know, she know what would happen it will break, it will hurt, it will hurt far more then anything she had ever experience in her life, her heart, her heart would break.

So she had to choose, to come to terms and ask for an honest answer or live out thinking whether or not this is a dream and that it was only meant for a temporary happiness for the heart breaking agony of reality to come in, or this truly was reality and she can see that a future with Brief was something she can have the thing she would willingly give up sweet for to, have him remain by her side

But if this was truly just another sick dream for her to completely have her heart destroyed then the least she would do was prayed, "Please let this dream last a little longer". As she went to sleep.

**ZeroDragonFlame: I hope you like it and hope you leave your commits just don't leave any flame i do like it when people leave some review. i also like it if there were more Stocking x Brief story.**

**well whatever leave your commits and ideas and if i find one that catches my eye ill ask for some ideas from you for the story. BYE**


	3. HALLOWEEN SPECIAL

**OCTOBER 31 HALLOWEEN NIGHT**

Brief chuckle as he made his was to his home away from home, he took in the site all around him there were children that were wearing costumes some were either wearing store bought or hand made. Brief was also taking site of **SOME**, of the adult's that were wearing costumes and trying to keep his eye's away from women that were wearing the more **ADULT** costumes and some men that were wearing costumes that were most likely men to be worn by women, much like the man that was a few feet away dress as a very large and very hairy wonder woman, with a wig.

Halloween is one of Brief favorite holiday but, Valentine will always be his favorite holiday reason as to why is two reason, it was the start of his new life, and a certain someone.

Brief without noticing it, had made it to the church that was house Daten city two ( still debatable) angels front door, taking a look over to see that there were (at least he hope they were) decoration. Brief knocked on the door a couple time and was greeted with the sound of a annoyed Panty on the other side of the door " Yeah, yeah, yeah, hold your god damn ass!" she shouted while coming to the door cursing, " fucking Garter, making me have to give this sweet sit to a bunch of-" Panty was cut off when she open the door and saw Brief in his costume.

Panty at first gave a blank face, upon giving him a look over gave him a hungry smile, Brief blush at seeing Panty in a sexy policy girl outfit then notice that she was giving him that smile and was drooling a bit, he could feel that her eye's were stripping him of his clothes. Panty lick her lips of the hottie that was on her door step "Well, handsome what would it be?" turning her back and sticking her butt out one hand on her leg as the other rub her ass as she looking over her shoulder "Trick? Or?" turning and spreading her legs making her skirt rise up one hand on her hip as the other raises the skirt up more "Treat?"

Brief was red face the entire time, he took a step back but Panty leaned forward placing a hand on his chest stopping him "Aww, where you going? You still haven't got you _"candy" _yet?" she said, in voice that could only be described as a predictor stalking its pray. Brief choose to speak now to try to get away from her "Umm, Panty its me Br-" but he was cut by someone yelling out "BRIEF!" and angrily shouting "PANTY! Stay **AWAY** from **HIM**!"

With that a hand grabbed Panty by the head and she flung back inside by an angry Stocking sound of crashing and glass breaking were heard, shoot a glare at the direction Panty was Stocking turned with a smile on her face as if nothing just happen "I'm glad you that you could come." she said taking a look over his costume "I like your Dante costume its …Devil May Cry..2, right?" she had play Devil May Cry when she had gone to his house to hangout and had grown quite fond with the game's series.

Brief was wearing Dante D.M.C 2 costume but had styled his hair like D.M.C 3 to hide some of his face, plus he did like the hair style.

Brief blush taking notice of Stocking costume, it was a sexy witches costume that looked a lot like her angel form only that the color scheme was different white was black, light blue was replace with bright orange as was the strings to her dress, the hearts were replace with evil smiling jack o' lantern (the one's with fangs), she had black boots with Bright orange laces, a small black cape, and a cute little witches hat with the tip bent but, the thing that got his attention most was "Stocking you hair, its…orange?!" Brief nearly shouted at seeing his gothic angel pink undertone replace with bright orange.

Stocking could only smirk, she was hoping to get a good reaction out of him, luckily he didn't see it. She put on a cut pout and faced Brief switching his attention from her orange undertone hair to her face, making him blush at how cute she was and holding back a giggle "Aww, are you saying that you don't like it, I only did it because pink wouldn't fit well with this costume, and beside-" she wrapped her arms around his neck pushing their chest together and planted a her lips onto his, they separate and she took a look at his hair "you did your hair differently to for the occasion." she ran a hand though his hair pulling it back , she let out a giggle "You know, you did a great job with your hair, you can pass off as a ginger Dante or Vergil" she said looking at how similar he looked liked the two Sparda brother.

She put it back to Dante hair style, Brief sighed before letting a chuckle out as he wrapped his arms around her waist, planting his own kiss, and pushing Stocking chest closer to his feeling how soft they were, he was getting small moans from her as he added tongue, sadly it ended when realization kicked in with the fact that they weren't alone "So, are you two going to go to get shifty candy, or are you going to fuck. Personally I vote fuck" Panty said get them to get red in the face at the fact they were still in the door way, well Brief more not so then Stocking. As she made her way back to the couple dusting herself off, her costume was a bit torn up but all-in-all perfectly fine, she manage to make her way into their hug and push her chest to Brief.

Brief was glowing red as he could feel **BOTH** Panty and Stocking breast's on him Panty may not had been as big as Stocking, but they were as soft as Stocking big marshmallow "How bout it Brief you, me, and Stocking stay here and go wild up in my room." she say pushing chest on him and making circles on his chest with one finger as she seductively smiles at him.

Stocking was red in the face…with anger, the fact that she told Panty that she wasn't going to let her have sex with **HER **Brief, so instead she assume that if it was a threesome it was okay! "Panty will get out of he**- HEY! **get your hand away from that it **MINE!**" she yelled as she saw one of Panty hands go down south she was about to grab but another hand go to it first.

"Sorry, Panty but me and Stocking have to go now Halloween only come once a year soooo…bye!" he shouted as he let go of her grabbed Stocking bridal style and made a mad-dash away out of the church. "Damn (snap), thought I had him there. (sigh) Oh well, I'll try when they get back later." she said smirking she didn't know Brief was packing the "so sexy" look up stair behind those bangs, now she wants to see what it is he hiding down stair.

She had an idea of what Brief was packing, from the screams of _"OH! FUCKING GOOODDDD!" _that Stocking lets out when he stays over, _'It must be fucking __**BIG**__ if it can make her scream that loud! Not to mention in the morning she has that limp! OH GOD I'M SO FUCKING HORNY!' _she thought to herself she had a far off look a perverted smile and was drooling unaware that children were there.

"Hey, what's with her?' asked a boy in a T-Rex costume.

"I don't know? Think she's a zombie police girl?" answered a boy dress as a pirate.

"No, your wrong," said a little girl dress as a witch taking a look at Panty face letting out a sigh "she having perverted thoughts."

"How'd you know?" as the T-Rex as the Pirate nodded his head in agreement.

The girl sighed "Because it the exact some face that my grandpa makes when a big chested woman walks by. Come on lets get the candy and get going." with that they got some candy from the bowl that was beside the door way ignoring the daydreaming Panty and went on their way.

**With Stocking and Brief **

Brief had finally come to a stop when they where at least three block away from the church. They had spent an two hours Trick or Treating and had manage to get enough candy for a normal person (or someone who doesn't care about their teeth) to eat everyday and last until Christmas, but this was the sweet loving angel Stocking Anarchy, so two or three weeks at best.

As they made their way to the church Stocking just couldn't hold her joy of all the candy they got "Man that was fun and look at all the candy we got! I'll be able to save Three weeks worth of my sweets budget with this much!" she practically shouted in joy at the sacks of full of candy.

She to Brief with stars in her eyes "Brief! Are you sure I can have ¾ of yours candy!" she shouted at Brief like a child that was got everything on their birthday. Brief chuckle at the sheer wonder in Stocking eyes he smiled and said "Yeah, I mean I can only take so much candy I may never get to finish it and beside what is candy if one cannot enjoy it" _'That, and I do enjoy having healthy teeth and…'_ and with that Stocking got him in a bear hug "Aww, Brief! I LOVE YOU!" she shouted giving him a bright smile _'I just love it when she smiles.' _"And I love you too, Stocking" he said giving her a small kiss on the lip.

Brief licked his lip "And beside, I get more of a sugar rush from you then any candy can provide." he said making her face glow red "Lets hurry to the church it's getting pretty late, and I think we have enough." she said then she leaned forward and whispered to his _"Beside, I like to see your _"Rebellion" _again, mister devil hunter" _she said pulling back making Brief blush it increase as she was sway her hips.

It was mid-night and Halloween was official over, when they made it made it back to the church both had had their lust for each other grow and once they step in to the church their lust had reached it peak and shatter as the the door behind them closed , the had the same things on their mind _'Get in the room, lock the door, tear his/her clothes off, and make her/me scream in __**PLEASURE !**__"_ as the they race throw the hall toward Stocking room Panty stood blocking their path unfortunately for both Panty and Stocking, more so for Panty for _her _of all people to get in the way of a horny Anarchy.

For Stocking, she was going to have to sacrifice some of her Halloween candy, but she was HORNY so it was _worth _it, so sticking her free hand in her sack of candy and pulling a hand full of chocolate and shoving it down Panty throat making her pass out with chocolate foaming from her mouth and eyes rolled back falling to the floor.

As they went in to the room locking it Stocking grabbed Brief and throw him on the and jump landing on him and began grinding herself onto his "Rebellion" licking her lips with thoughts of having his **big** and **long **"_sword_" inside her, this went on for five minutes before she could take it anymore, she leaned in grabbing hold of his head and smashing their lips together, Stocking's eyes were close as she savored Brief taste as their tongues fight it out, suddenly her eyes snap open she immediately shot up straight and her heap up as she "_AAAAAHHH!_" gave a howling moan of her RELEASED.

Brief could feel how wet her "_cauldron_" was get and couldn't hold back and began grinding himself at her pace, he then grabbed her ass as she sped up as she did he was get there but had to hold it back. He felt Stocking grab the sides of his head and smash her lips with his, their tongues fight for dominance then for her to pull back and scream to the top of her lung he had to sigh to relief and disappointment that he was able to hold it in.

After a few seconds to come down she sigh and look down at Brief who she sat on she placed her hands on the sides of her legs and went on her knees, Brief gulped as he watched her slowly slide her hand into the sides of her skirt and watch as she slowly slid her black and orange stripe soaking wet panty's off he could see that she was still dripping wet as the gap between his legs show a wet mark and the she was still dripping some of her juices, the fact that the skirt was hiding just how wet she was starting to make "it" so hard that it starting to hurt for having to wait so long.

Stocking smiled saw this and decide to start the real fun she leaned forward to his ears and with a salty voice said "Brief I have three words for you" she said moving back to a sitting position moving her hand up and grabbing the top of the front of her witch version of her angel from dress pulling it down letting her breast bounce out in all their glory "Trick? Or?" she began leaning back on her back hands on her hips as she spreads her legs giving him a god good look at her soaking wet pussy as she said with a smile "Treat?".

**Sorry no lemon**

Panty woke up with the tastes of "Chocolate!?" and began to try to spit it out after a minute she stop, and thought back as to how she got that sweet shirt and remember see an very horny Stocking shoving them down her throat. "SHIT! What time is it!?" she looked at the clock hanging on the wall that showed 6:48 am "Dimmit, their probably ov- " Panty was cut off by a scream of "_OH! FUCKING GOOODDD! __**YYYEESSS!**__"_

Panty gave a shocked look _'their still doing it' _she thought then she shouted "Yes, their still doing it" Panty ran to Stocking room not even bothering to try to open it knowing it's no doubt lock and transformed blacklace shooting the door breaking in "Okay! you bitch! You had your turn now…now …it's…it's…wow" Panty took in the site be for her Brief and Stocking were on Stocking be both naked save for Stocking still have her stocking. Brief was behind Stocking both hand on her hip he had stopped thrusting because of Panty shot and Stocking was bent forward on her knees ass up, her arms had lost all their strength sometime ago, her eyes were glaze and had a smile on her face as she lost conscious.

All in all _'Brief fucked her stupid! WAIT! Has he BEEN fucking her like this every time!?' _"Panty? Wha…what are you…you doing inhere." Brief said although he knew why she was here, not noticing that he had pulled out when Panty eyes shifted to him then lower as they widen and her jaw dropped did he looked down and cover himself.

Panty eyes were widen and her jaw dropped as she saw Brief Jr. _'HOLY CRAP, he's HUGE'_ and in seconds Panty shock much to Brief horror turned to hunger like a staving lioness, and like a lioness she pounce. Half someone decide to feed the lioness Panty a hand full of chocolate down her throat again "Stocking, are you alright" ask Brief they were going at bit longer then normal.

Stocking turned away from her sister that was foaming perfectly good chocolate and was twitching, kicked her out of the room wiping away the saliva on her hand on the sheets of her bed, and making mantel note to have them wash again, give a tier but loving smile to Brief as she made her way back to bed with him sat beside him and leaned her head on his right shoulder closing her eyes to rest feel his warmth she said "Yeah a little tier is all. Hey Brief…" she said in a tiered voice close to the edge the sweet embrace of sleep "Yes, what is it?" he to was tried and was just about to sleep before Stocking asked for him "I like Halloween, but" she wrapped arms around his right arm and snuggled with it "I Love Valentines. "


	4. The date

**Great help from TheCamperReturn who beta it and made some improvement's to this chapter, be sure to thank him**

* * *

><p>Brief was walking, as was usual for him, to the church that housed the two fallen angels stationed in Daten city, ignoring the lustful gazing of woman that were undressing him with their eyes as he passed. Today, Brief made for the building for different intent then usual...<p>

Although Brief was thankful that his relationship with both angels was noticeably better off than it had been in the past, this had come with its own set of problems.

Dating Stocking Anarchy wasn't anything he regretted even slightly, but it's side effects were...off-putting. Where he had once been invisible to everyone, he was now visible to everyone. Were he was shy and timid to the point that no one wanted anything to do with him, he was now much more confident. Because of this he was getting unwanted attention from many, but two people in particular stood out.

There was once a point in time where having the attention of both his father and P Anarchy would've made Brief jump for joy, but now that both of them had their sights firmly fixed on him, it hadn't resulted in much good. All Panty wanted to do was jump his bones, and his father had again taken to viewing him as an asset more than anything else. The result of this was the familiar song and dance of arranged marriage proposals.

He was really lucky that the most parents weren't greedy children selling basterd that would eagerly hand their daughters over. He would go on a date with them to see if he was worthy of them, and he would go out of his way to let them know he was already in a happy relationship with someone. Best case scenario, they would understand and they would enjoy a casual evening or night.

Those were the lucky one's. The typical rich daddy girls were difficult to get rid of,and worst case scenario was them being struck by lightning in broad daylight after they got too clingy. Brief had no idea how or why this happened, but he wasn't about to complain.

Brief, however, really should have known better than to tell Stocking that he had been going on dates with other girls without proper context. Oops.

And so it was that he finally found himself at his destination, sighing and rubbing his arm. Stocking had been understandably livid at finding this out, and Brief knew upon following her to her home that he would need more than a chocolate cake or the like to make up for his blunder. A chocolate didn't hurt though, so he found himself bringing that along anyway.

Making his way to the church door, Brief knocked hesitantly. The door cracked open with a lovely and familiar cyan eye peeking out for a moment. Not a second later the door shut close.

"Yeah," he muttered to himself, "saw this coming."

Brief sighed as he place the cake on the floor and sat cross legged infront of the door.

"Stocking," he said, hopefully loud enough for her to hear past the door, "I'm sorry."

When he heard no response, he continued.

"I wouldn't do anything to purposefully hurt you. You know that, right?"

More silence.

"You don't know my father, he's...he's got it in his head that he can marry me off as some kind of power play or something. I can't just make him stop, he won't listen to me. So I've been going out with these girls and letting them down gently. Er, trying to at least."

His depression at the thought of losing her was evident in his voice. Even more depressing to him though was the idea that no matter how much of a backbone he grew, he was still bound by his father.

There was more silence, followed by mumbling from the other side of the door.

"Stocking, did you say something?" He said, as he could have sworn he heard something.

"Stocking are you o-"

"I said, I know...I KNOW AND I HATE IT!" Stocking wasn't going to lie, she wasn't a big fan of knowing that her boyfriend was going on dates with other women.

It's not as though she was scared of the competition or anything. Not much, at least. Going purely off Brief's description, some of these girls had rather lovely personalities, most were beautiful, and ALL were freakin' rich. Stocking was sure that if they weren't dating, Brief woud have gone out with one of them.

"I know!" Brief said suddenly, regaining Stocking's attention. "Why don't I just bring you along?"

"What."

"I tell them all about you anyway, and I hardly consider them dates to begin with. If it'll make you feel any better, why don't you just join me on the next one? Whoever my dad sets me up with, we'll meet you at a restaurant or something and hash things out."

Stocking was a bit taken aback by the idea. How exactly had she gotten herself into this situation was beyond her. Still, she supposed spending time with Brief was paramount to any anxieties she might have. If this new girl caused any awkwardness whatsoever, she could be easily dealt with.

"...Why the hell not?"

* * *

><p>That night, Stocking found herself tilting her head in equal measures of arousal, amusement, and slight sadness as Brief entered the restaurant with his 'date'. After taking in for a moment how hot she found Brief in his suit, she took in the image of him and the girl. He had told her earlier that her name was Marcy, and it was eerily similar she and Brief were. Marcy too had long bangs that obscured her eyes, and walked and moved with an apprehension that Stocking was used to from Brief.<p>

As they walked toward her, Stocking took in how happy Marcy looked as Brief talked animatedly about something she couldn't make out. Undoubtedly some of his nerd stuff, she thought with a small chuckle of her own, before frowning a bit despite herself. Brief looked happy too. Maybe not viewing this girl as competition would be harder than she thought.

"Stocking! Hey!" Brief called, pulling up a seat for Marcy before taking one next to Stocking. The two shared a short kiss before Brief gestured to Marcy. "I explained everything on the way here. Marcy, Stocking. Stocking, Marcy."

Stocking gave a simple wave, while Marcy gave a simple and shaky "Hi."

Brief caught Stocking up on what he had been regaling Marcy with, namely new tech he had been making to help with ghost fighting. Stocking and Marcy were both equally enthralled by his innocent enthusiasm, and Stocking made note of how Marcy would occasionally jump in with her own geeky tidbits. That pang of sadness she had felt grew as their conversation continued.

Had Brief not been with her, the two of them would be a perfect match, she thought. Who knows...maybe he'd be happier if that was the case.

It seemed like the date was over before she even had a chance to follow that train of thought.

"Thanks for sitting through this, Marcy." Brief said, shaking the girl's hand as the three of them left the building. "Sorry my dad put you through this."

"N-no, it was fine." Marcy said with a sweet smile. "I loved it, actually."

"It was nice meeting you." Stocking said, grabbing Brief's arm possessive ly after she decided they had been staring at each other a millisecond too long for her liking.

"I actually h-had a lot of fun, with both of you. Do you think it would be ok if we did this again?" The girl suddenly corrected herself, flustered beyond belief. "N-not like a date, I mean! Just hanging out, you know...?"

Unsure how to answer, Stocking glanced at Brief.

"...I don't see why not."

Brief and Marcy exchanged numbers, and the girl left with a huge smile on her face. Still not saying anything, Stocking leaned her head on Brief's shoulder, walking off with him and making note of his own big grin.


End file.
